


Le Jour et l'Aveugle

by Siffly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: (((Attendez de voir Javert))), (Non je ne suis absolument pas désolé·e), (Oui j'ai vraiment fait ça), Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010), Enjolras a des chEVEUX QUI S'ILLUMINENT QUAND IL CHANTE, M/M, Osez me dire que R n'est pas un parfait Eugène, Vous ne pouvez pas
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Il était une fois un jeune homme, prénommé Enjolras, dont le destin était lié au soleil. Ses cheveux, si blonds et longs, avaient le pouvoir de guérir les maladies et les blessures. Mais ce don avait poussé ses parents à le maintenir enfermé, loin du monde, au sommet d'une immense tour. Désormais adulte, Enjolras ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, sortir d'ici.Malheureusement pour lui, le seul guide disponible pour était le plus grand bandit du royaume, actuellement recherché par toute la garde royale. Et, en plus, il était insupportable.Cette aventure s'annonçait bien plus longue et périlleuse que prévu.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> *lance des confettis* TADAM !  
> Avant que vous ne me posiez la question : je ne sais pas non plus. J'ai eu l'idée en plein milieu d'une épreuve de concours, et depuis, je tente de la terminer (et sachez que c'est la première fois que j'écris qqchose d'aussi long) (et que je suis quasiment sûr·e de finir)  
> Je vais publier les 3 premiers chapitres chaque lundi, et ensuite... Il faudra attendre que je termine d'écrire le reste x) (j'ai 8 chapitres et un épilogue de prévu, mais ça risque d'évoluer) ((pourquoi est-ce que je me suis lancé·e là-dedans alors que je n'ai pas le temps))  
> D'ailleurs, comme je suis trash, j'ai foutu des easter eggs du film Disney original un peu partout, faites vous plaisir pour les trouver :'D (j'ai aussi casé des memes sans la moindre discrétion) (pardon)  
> Un IMMENSE merci à LaPetiteET pour sa bêta pleine de douceur et de qualité, ce chapitre aurait été une catastrophe sans son regard avisé <3  
> (Le titre est plus ou moins une citation de Victor Hugo dans les Misérables : "Personne n'aime le jour comme l'aveugle.")  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

La journée d’Enjolras commença comme toutes les précédentes.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever qu’une voix bien trop enjouée pour l’heure matinale résonna dans sa chambre, lui arrachant un grognement :

\- Allez lève-toi, ça fait déjà une heure que je t’attends !

\- Gavroche, il fait à peine jour, marmonna-t-il, la tête encore enfoncé dans son oreiller. Et tu marches sur mes cheveux.

\- J’te signale que c’est difficile de faire autrement, hein, rétorqua l’enfant d’un ton boudeur, faisant malgré tout un effort pour progresser dans la pièce sans écraser les longues mèches blondes qui jonchaient le sol.

Le garçon de dix ans réussit ainsi tant bien que mal à se trouver une place assise sur le lit d’Enjolras, alors que celui-ci se redressait doucement, les yeux encore endormis.

Comme chaque matin, la porte ouverte laissait passer la lumière de l’aube, et une odeur de pain qui provenait de la cuisine et gagnait chaque pièce de la tour.

Pourtant, ignorant son ami pas tout à fait éveillé, l’attention de Gavroche fut plutôt retenue par les nombreux livres qui, entassés autour de la table de nuit, n’étaient pas là la veille.

\- J’en connais un qui va encore s’endormir en faisant le ménage, commenta l’enfant, hilare, au jeune homme qui le fixait désormais de son regard clair. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour essayer de te rattraper cette fois.

\- Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, rétorqua Enjolras en repoussant ses couvertures sur la tête de l’enfant - qui se contenta de pousser un cri faussement indigné.

\- Eh, jt’ai préparé le petit-dej, j’peux pas tout faire ! répliqua-t-il, la voix étouffée par les quelques couches de laine qui le couvraient désormais.

Se contentant de sourire en entendant son ami, Enjolras se leva pour enfiler une tenue plus convenable et rassembler ses cheveux blonds du mieux qu’il pouvait, tandis que

Gavroche saisissait un livre pour le feuilleter et y trouver des pages et des cartes couvertes de notes.

\- C’est pour notre évasion ? demanda le jeune garçon en essayant de déchiffrer l’écriture en pattes de mouche.

Le reflet d’Enjolras eut un sourire amusé face à l'excitation enfantine de Gavroche, qui ne semblait voir dans ses recherches que la possibilité d’une grande aventure à l’extérieur de ces quatre murs.

\- C’est notre plan de secours, si l’on veut, répondit-il en finissant de boutonner sa chemise et commençant à tresser ses cheveux pour réduire quelque peu leur longueur. S’iels refusent de nous laisser sortir.

\- Iels ne peuvent rien te refuser, c'est grâce à tes cheveux qu'iels ne ressemblent pas à de vieilles croûtes, répondit l'enfant en reposant l'ouvrage et en rejoignant Enjolras pour l’aider dans sa tâche.

Ce dernier se retint de répondre et cacha sa mèche bouclée, la seule, au milieu des autres. Les Thénardier avaient beau lui devoir leur jeunesse, lui leur devait la vie et une enfance à l'écart d’autres bandits, encore moins bien intentionnés. Il leur devait la protection de son don, et la contrepartie semblait avoir peu de poids.  
Pourtant, cette année, les choses étaient différentes. Il allait avoir vingt ans dans quelques jours, et il avait besoin de découvrir le monde et les autres autrement que dans ses livres. Il était âgé et savait se défendre, tout ce qui lui manquait, c’était un guide dans cet infini de possibles - rôle que Gavroche, qui était aussi peu sorti de leur tour que lui, ne pouvait endosser.

Il ne lui restait plus qu’à espérer qu’il soit suffisamment convaincant pour leur permettre de découvrir le monde. Sinon, tout allait être bien plus compliqué.

Enjolras finit par soupirer et secoua la tête pour juger de la solidité de sa tresse. Elle ferait l’affaire pour la journée.

\- Dans tous les cas, si on veut les mettre dans de bonnes conditions avant qu’iels ne rentrent, on a du travail.

\- On peut au moins manger avant ? Non parce que je l’ai pas fait pour rien, ce pain !

Les deux amis passèrent ainsi la journée, comme chaque jour depuis des années, à cirer, frotter, ranger, chasser la poussière et nettoyer chaque placard, s’arrêtant régulièrement pour manger ou lire ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Au sommet de leur tour dissimulée dans une clairière, cachés des regards indiscrets, ils rêvaient à d’autres vies, plus palpitantes et vivantes que celles qu’ils menaient depuis maintenant trop longtemps, en attendant le retour de leurs geôliers.

\- C’est quoi le premier truc que tu vas faire, quand tu seras dehors ? demanda soudainement Gavroche, alors qu’il aidait Enjolras à brosser sa chevelure.

La question laissa le jeune homme songeur. Il y avait tellement de choses qu’il voulait découvrir, qu’il voulait faire. Rester enfermé tout ce temps avait fait grandir ses espoirs et idéaux sur ce grand inconnu qu’était l’extérieur, où il rêvait désormais de jouer un rôle important. Il voulait agir, laisser une trace, trouver enfin sa place dans cet grand ensemble dont il avait été trop longtemps tenu à l’écart.

\- Moi j’veux surtout découvrir la ville, continua Gavroche sans se formaliser le moins du monde de son absence de réponse. Et manger des glaces.

Oui, ça aussi ça semblait une bonne idée.

Enjolras rit mais n’eut pas le temps de répondre à l’enfant que des cris résonnèrent au pied de la tour. Les deux amis se regardèrent et retinrent un soupir. Les Thénardier étaient de retour.

\- Bon, essaye de ne pas montrer trop clairement que tu les détestes, et ça devrait le faire, rit l’enfant, alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers l’unique fenêtre de la pièce.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, s’il y a bien quelque chose qu’iels m’ont appris, c’est à être hypocrite, répondit-il dans un soupir en coinçant ses cheveux dans le crochet pour les faire lentement descendre et permettre aux adultes d’être remonté·e·s.

Au bout de longues minutes au cours desquelles le couple se battit pour savoir qui devait monter en premier (sous les rires moqueurs de Gavroche et le regard las d’Enjolras), monsieur et madame Thénardier entrèrent dans la tour, en prenant soin de serrer Enjolras dans leur bras et ignorant superbement Gavroche, confortablement installé sur une des poutres en hauteur pour observer la scène.

\- Comme tu nous as manqué ! s’écriait madame Thénardier en le serrant dans ses bras, tandis qu’Enjolras retenait une grimace.

\- Nous avons eu peur qu’il te soit arrivé malheur, ça nous aurait brisé le coeur, continuait monsieur Thénardier en s’écroulant sur un fauteuil et en ôtant ses chaussures recouvertes de boue pour les lancer dans un coin de la pièce.

\- J’imagine… laissa échapper Enjolras en prenant légèrement ses distances, avant d’être rattrapé fermement par madame Thénardier et ramené vers elle et son mari, qui n’avaient cessé de parler.

\- Legolas...

\- Enjolras, corrigea-t-il d’une voix froide et déjà excédée.

\- Oui c’est ça, pourrais-tu chanter pour nous s’il te plait ? Je tombe de fatigue.

\- Alors que c’est moi qui ai fait tout le travail, marmonna sa femme entre ses dents.

\- Je suis plus vieux que toi, je me fatigue plus facilement, c’est normal que tu aies plus de choses à faire.

\- Tu es surtout fainéant et empoté.

\- Je ne te permets pas de...

Alors qu’une énième dispute éclatait de nouveau, Enjolras détacha lentement ses cheveux et leur remit d’autorité entre les mains, avant de chantonner doucement :

 _Fleur aux pétales d'or_  
_Répands ta magie_  
_Inverse le temps_  
_Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris_

 _Guéris les blessures_  
_Éloigne la pluie_  
_Ce destin impur_  
_Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris_  
_Ce qu'il m'a pris_

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que les Thénardier se métamorphosent petit à petit. Leurs cheveux blancs disparurent pour retrouver leur éclat roux originel, leurs rides se firent de moins en moins marquées, leurs corps regagnaient de l’aplomb et de la vigueur. Entre leurs doigts, la chevelure brillait de mille feux, les éblouissant.

La chanson se termina et toute trace de magie disparut de la pièce, tandis que le couple s’affalaient dans leurs sièges respectifs comme s’iels venaient de fournir le travail le plus difficile de leur vie.

Derrière elleux, Enjolras s’accrochait à son rêve de sortir un jour d’ici pour ne pas se saisir de l’un et s’en servir d’arme pour cogner l’autre. Il savait parfaitement ce qu’il leur devait, mais son ego supportait parfois assez mal le fait d’être en vie grâce à des gens aussi grossiers et méprisables. Et il espérait, peut-être vainement, que l’humanité n’était pas à leur image.

Inspirant un grand coup, le jeune homme serra les poings et interrompit les Thénardier d’une voix calme et assurée :

\- Nous voulons sortir d’ici.

Les deux adultes se figèrent brusquement, interrompu·e·s en pleine discussion, et se retournèrent lentement vers Enjolras, comme s’il venait de proposer la plus grande absurdité possible.

\- … Nous ? laissa échapper monsieur Thénardier, semblant ne pas avoir saisi le sens de la demande dès le premier mot.

\- Gavroche et moi, explicita Enjolras en essayant de ne pas avoir l’air trop exaspéré. Il est temps de nous laisser découvrir le monde à notre tour, nous n’allons pas rester dans cette tour pour le reste de nos vies.

Au vu du regard échangé par les Thénardier, il semblait pourtant que cette solution leur avait semblé la plus évidente. Riant nerveusement, madame Thénardier se leva pour se coller à sa gauche et passer une main sur ses épaules, prenant une voix doucereuse comme si elle parlait à un tout jeune enfant :

\- Mais enfin, le monde extérieur est dangereux, surtout pour toi, tu le sais...

Tout en parlant, elle passa une main avide dans les cheveux blonds d’Enjolras, qui se dégagea nerveusement au contact. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de répondre que monsieur Thénardier se pressait à sa droite pour ajouter :

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, tu n’es jamais sorti d’ici…

\- … Mais le mal règne partout sur terre…

\- Bandits !

\- Voleurs !

\- Poisons !

\- Sables mouvants !

\- Cannibales, serpents, même la Peste !

\- Et nous ne te parlons même pas des grosses bestioles ou des hommes aux dents pointues !

\- Ici, tu évites le drame…

\- Et nous te protégerons de tout ce monde…

\- Après tout, nous t’avons déjà bercé…

\- Changé…

\- Nourri…

\- Vous pourriez nous accompagner dehors, alors.

Les Thénardier se figèrent de nouveau en entendant sa remarque, et Enjolras retint un sourire de fierté. Mais le silence fut de courte durée :

\- Mais nous sommes trop faibles pour te défendre si jamais nous sommes attaqué·e·s ! gémit madame Thénardier d’une voix bien trop alarmée pour sonner juste.

\- Je sais me défendre, il vous suffira de nous guider.

\- Donc tu es prêt à nous mettre en danger, tant que toi tu peux survivre ? C’est d’un égoïsme, je pensais que nous t’avions mieux élevé !

La remarque de monsieur Thénardier laissa Enjolras silencieux quelques secondes de trop, et le couple, saisissant l’opportunité, se répandit de nouveau en lamentations :

\- Tu ne nous aimes donc plus !

\- Alors que nous avons toujours été là pour toi !

\- Nous t’avons sauvé des bandits qui t’avaient capturé et c’est comme ça que tu nous remercies !

\- Quelle ingratitude !

\- Quelle indignité !

\- Nous sommes sur le s...

Alors qu’iels déblatéraient, Enjolras serrait les poings, comprenant peu à peu que c’était une bataille perdue d’avance qui ne ferait que l’épuiser. Relevant discrètement les yeux vers Gavroche, spectateur impuissant de la scène, il le vit hausser les épaules dans un soupir. Il n’y avait rien à attendre d’elleux.

Ils n’avaient plus qu’à prendre le risque de mettre leur plan d’évasion à exécution.

Ils durent pourtant attendre encore plusieurs jours, supportant les Thénardier qui flagornaient Enjolras et ignoraient superbement Gavroche, profitant de la nuit pour mettre au point leurs possibles itinéraires et savoir quelles affaires emporter. L’exécrable couple finit par repartir, promettant d’être très vite de retour - Enjolras se retint de leur répondre que, vu leurs véritables états physiques, c’était sans doute mieux pour elleux qu’iels ne traînent pas trop en route, mais il eut trop peur d’être pris au mot.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques heures aux deux amis pour être à leur tour prêts pour leur départ.

\- N’empêche, j’les pensais plus cons que ça, commenta Gavroche, alors qu’Enjolras hésitait encore sur quel livre leur serait le plus utile pour leur escapade.

\- C’était à prévoir… se contenta de répondre le jeune homme, remettant sa mèche bouclée derrière son oreille. Il va falloir qu’on s’en sorte par nous-même, comme toujours.

\- J’comprends pas qu’iels pensent sincèrement qu’on sera toujours là à leur retour, rit l’enfant en remettant en place sa casquette sur sa tête.

\- Manifestement iels ne nous en croient pas capable.

\- C’est très mal nous connaître.

Enjolras sourit légèrement, bouclant définitivement sa valise, et soupirant face à toutes leurs affaires désormais empaquetées.

\- Toujours est-il que quelqu’un pour nous guider n’aurait pas été de ref...

Enjolras n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que des coups réguliers et des gémissements d’efforts se firent entendre, figeant les deux habitants.

Quelqu’un escaladait la tour.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le chapitre 2 !  
> Déjà, merci beaucoup pour vos retours sur le premier chapitre, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir <3  
> On change radicalement de point de vue ici, et arrive enfin mon mon disaster bi préféré (qui est encore plus irrécupérable que d'habitude), ainsi qu'un autre personnage... Avec un rôle particulier (je ne suis pas désolé.e)  
> Toujours un immense merci à LaPetiteET et sa bêta d'une qualité supérieure <3  
> Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

La journée de Grantaire se révélait bien plus périlleuse que ce qu’il s’était imaginé.

Que Montparnasse, lors d’une soirée bien trop arrosée, l'ait embarqué dans un autre de ses plans désastreux, n'étonnait personne. Après tout, ces deux-là étaient connus de tout le royaume pour être impliqués dans les pires tentatives de vol - et pour finir une fois sur deux en cellule à cause de leur ébriété. Depuis tout ce temps, plus personne ne s’en formalisait.

Mais qu’ils se retrouvent ensemble sur le toit du palais pour voler la couronne du prince disparu, ça, c'était de loin leur pire idée. Et vu leurs antécédents, cela en disait beaucoup.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi, demanda une nouvelle fois Grantaire alors que Montparnasse lui attachait le harnais autour de la taille.

\- Écoute R, si tu ne le sentais pas, il fallait me dire non tout de suite.

\- On sait tous les deux pourquoi j’ai fini par accepter.

Le sourire amusé de Montparnasse lui fit serrer les poings, mais il se passa de tout commentaire. Vu ce qu’il s’apprêtait de faire, ce n'était absolument pas le moment de se mettre à dos son partenaire.

\- C’est pour ça que tu es mon complice préféré, tu es beaucoup plus désespéré et inconscient que les autres.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, ricana Grantaire en vérifiant malgré tout qu’il était suffisamment bien attaché. De toute façon, si on est attrapés, je dirai que c’est ton idée.

\- Mais si on réussit, ce sera la dernière fois que tu me verras de ta vie. Et tu auras droit à la moitié du butin, et tu ne peux décemment pas me refuser ça.

Le jeune homme se retint de répondre, alors que son acolyte ne le regardait déjà plus, préférant s'assurer qu’ils se trouvaient bien juste au-dessus de leur objectif.

En effet, si tout ce passait bien, il n'aurait plus jamais à voler de sa vie. Mais ce que Montparnasse ne savait pas encore, c’est qu’il n’était hors de question qu’il partage quoique ce soit, en tout cas sûrement pas avec lui.

\- Tu es prêt ? finit par lui demander son partenaire, debout devant leur entrée improvisée.

\- J’ai pas vraiment choix.

\- Promis, je tiens bien la corde.

\- C’est sans doute la phrase la moins rassurante que tu m’aies un jour dite.

Pourtant, Grantaire se retrouva très vite à descendre dans l’immense pièce où se trouvait la couronne. Des dizaines de gardes lui tournaient le dos, le regard fixé sur la porte principale, alors que le voleur retenait sa respiration. Chaque bruit infime - la corde qui frottait contre le rebord, les halètements de Montparnasse, son propre cœur qui tambourinait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine - lui semblait décuplé et leurs échos sonnaient à ses oreilles comme une sombre cacophonie.

Et tout en bas, bien trop loin : le trésor du palais, la couronne du prince enlevé il y a maintenant des années, et qui n'avait plus quitté cette pièce depuis. Une valeur inestimable

\- sauf quand on connaissait les bons marchands, ceux qui étaient prêts à y mettre le prix. Un bijou orné de rubis, couvert de poussière en attendant vainement le retour de son propriétaire.

La clé de sa liberté. De leur liberté.

Alors dès qu’il fut à portée de main, il se saisit de la couronne et fit signe à Montparnasse de le remonter - ce qu’il s’empressa de faire, aussi vite que lui permettait sa condition physique plus que discutable.

Mais Grantaire avait à peine posé un pied sur le toit qu’une voix retentit, figeant les deux complices :

\- Au voleur !

Pris en flagrant délit, les deux criminels se fixèrent quelques secondes, avant de réagir et de déguerpir en trombe du toit et de prendre la fuite vers la forêt. Comprenant qu’on venait de voler rien de moins que le bien le plus précieux du royaume, le capitaine des gardes enfourcha son meilleur cheval, Javert, et partit avec ses soldats à leur poursuite.

Sans cesser de courir, Montparnasse exultait :

\- Putain on a réussi ! À nous la belle vie ! Plus qu'à la vendre et on est riches ! Tu m’entends R, riches !

Mais alors qu’il pensait se retourner vers l’autre jeune homme, le voleur réalisa qu’il fuyait désormais seul, dans une direction qui lui était inconnue. Il s'arrêta brusquement pour regarder tout autour de lui, essoufflé et paniqué, mais il dut très vite se rendre à l'évidence. Grantaire s'était évaporé.

\- Mais quel fumier…

  
***

  
\- Désolé Montparnasse, mais ce coup-ci, c’est chacun pour soi.

Un sourire fier aux lèvres, Grantaire s'était arrêté sous un arbre plusieurs mètres plus tôt, savourant seul sa prise.

Iels allaient pouvoir fuir. Avoir une plus belle vie. Finis les repas bien trop légers, les nuits entre deux auberges, les multiples recels pour tenter de subsister. Iels allaient pouvoir prendre leur temps, peut-être s’installer quelque part, avoir une vie un peu plus calme loin d'ici.

Après tout, elle le méritait amplement.

Mais sa victoire fut très vite écourtée par le bruit des sabots qui se rapprochaient au grand galop. Changeant radicalement de direction, l'escroc reprit sa course, bifurquant régulièrement en espérant leur faire perdre sa trace. Peu à peu, seul les sons habituels de la forêt résonnèrent autour de lui, et Grantaire adopta un pas plus détendu, persuadé d'être désormais hors de porté de tout danger.

\- Arrêtez-vous, au nom du roi !

Il devrait savoir, depuis le temps, qu’il avait toujours tort.

Devant lui venait de surgir le capitaine de la garde sur son cheval, bien décidés à lui reprendre son butin. Le voleur fit ainsi brusquement demi-tour, vers une partie bien plus touffue de la forêt, évitant arbres, bûches, rochers aussi rapidement qu’il le pouvait.

Dans son dos, le capitaine poussait toujours plus sa monture, qui allait de plus en plus vite. Jusqu’à ce qu’il faille sauter au-dessus d’un tronc bien plus haut que prévu.

\- Javert attends...

Trop tard. Emporté par son devoir et l’importance de sa mission, le cheval avait sauté et surmonté l’obstacle face à lui, pour galoper à la poursuite du criminel. Sans son cavalier, qui avait ridiculeusement chu.

Le cri qu’il poussa attira l’attention de Grantaire, qui se retourna et vit une potentielle monture arriver vers lui. Un sourire confiant aux lèvres, il s’arrêta pour espérer saisir ses rennes au vol et s’éloigner le plus vite possible des lieux pour brouiller au mieux sa piste.

Il ne comprit son erreur qu’au moment où il réalisa que le cheval ne ralentissait pas le moins du monde, le regard déterminé et fixé sur sa sacoche de cuir.

Soudainement paniqué, il reprit sa course, vite rattrapé par l’animal qui essayait de saisir la bandoulière du sac entre ses dents.

\- Mais laisse donc ça ! s’écria Grantaire en prenant sa besace sous le bras et l’esquivant comme il pouvait.

Mais Javert, décidé à ramener la couronne à la place qui lui convenait, continua de presser autant qu’il pouvait le criminel, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Les deux ennemis coururent tant et si bien qu’ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au bord d’un précipice, et Grantaire dut redoubler d’agilité pour ne pas chuter de plusieurs mètres. Mais il suffit de ces quelques secondes d'inattention pour que Javert morde un coin du sac et le ramène brusquement vers lui, sous les cris du jeune homme qui n’avait encore rien lâché :

\- Rend-moi ça, sale bête !

Pour toute réponse, le cheval resserra sa prise, et ainsi commença une bataille acharnée pour récupérer l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Mais la force des deux combattants fut telle qu’ils finirent par lâcher tous deux prise, lançant sans le vouloir le sac au-dessus du vide.

Grantaire n’eut pourtant pas le temps de pousser un cri horrifié que la lanière se coinçait dans la branche d’un arbre, qui avait poussé juste au bord du gouffre, et qui ne pourrait sans doute pas supporter le poids d’un homme et d'un animal.

Il échangea un rapide regard avec Javert, avant de brusquement s'élancer pour s'espérer se saisir de la couronne avant son adversaire. Le cheval avait beau être plus rapide, le tronc était tout juste assez large pour permettre au jeune homme d’y marcher,  si bien que la bête, dont les sabots firent dangereusement tanguer l'arbre au premier contact, fut obligée pour des questions de survie, de rester sur la terre ferme, et de contempler le coupable reprendre son trésor.

Riant en tenant de nouveau sa prise, Grantaire ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Javert, qui lui lançait un regard noir, et de lui crier d’une voix moqueuse :

\- Ça t’apprendra à vouloir m'avoir, sac à puc…

Un craquement des plus inquiétants l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

L'arbre céda dans un bruit tonitruant, et le voleur se sentit perdre toute prise et chuter, les yeux toujours rivés sur le cheval qui s'était élancé dans l'espoir de le rattraper au vol, avant de freiner des quatre fers pour ne pas tomber à son tour. La sacoche dans les bras, la chute à la fois bien trop longue et sûrement trop courte, Grantaire ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir arriver sa fin et ne put s’empêcher de remarquer, cyniquement, qu’il s’agissait sans doute de la mort la plus rapide l’histoire des contes.

Heureusement pour lui, son aventure était encore loin d'être terminée.

Brusquement il se sentit retenu par le col, manquant d'étouffer sous la violence du choc. Les yeux toujours fermés, il inspira longuement de longues secondes pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas encore mort, se raccrochant au cuir sous ses doigts. Lentement, il ouvrit un œil et leva la tête, pour découvrir que sa veste verte s'était raccrochée à l’une des branches d’un arbre, stoppant brutalement sa chute. Un rire de soulagement lui échappa, alors qu’il tendait le bras pour se saisir d’une prise et descendre de son impromptu perchoir.

Une fois les deux pieds solidement ancrés au sol, le voleur prit quelques secondes pour observer son environnement. Cette partie de la forêt était manifestement très peu fréquentée, les arbres y étaient touffues et le soleil ne passait que difficilement à travers le feuillage. Et aucune âme qui vive à des kilomètres.

Parfait. Il passerait quelques jours ici, le temps de se faire définitivement passer pour mort, puis il trouverait le moyen de retourner à la ville pour aller la retrouver, et iels pourront définitivement s’enfuir d'ici.

Un sourire détendu aux lèvres, Grantaire s'apprêta à reprendre sa marche pour trouver le meilleur endroit où s'établir, quand des voix résonnèrent bruyamment au milieu du calme du lieu.

\- Je crois que je suis maudit, grommela-t-il alors que les propriétaires des voix - manifestement un couple qui se disputait - se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Grimpant au premier arbre venu pour être à l'abri des regards, il eut tout le loisir d'écouter la conversation qui se déroulait à ses pieds, et l’exaspération dans la voix de la femme :

\- Puisque je te dis que c’est dangereux de le laisser seul, on aurait pas dû partir si v…

\- Tais-toi donc, tu me donnes la migraine, la coupa l’homme. Personne ne s’aventure jamais ici, il n’y a aucun risque qu’on nous l'enlève. Maintenant dépêche-toi un peu, on ne sera jamais arrivés avant la nuit.

\- Quand on reviendra et qu’il aura disparu, il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre !

\- Je te dis qu’il est à l’abri dans la tour, il n’y a pas la moindre chance que quelqu'un le trouve, maintenant ferme la et avance !

Iels continuèrent ainsi leur petit manège jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans les bois, sous le sourire de Grantaire.

Manifestement, il avait désormais un toit, et sans doute un autre trésor à portée de main. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Remontant facilement la trace du couple - qui, trop sûr•e•s d'elleux, n'avaient pas même songé à brouiller leurs pistes -, Grantaire fit vite face à ce qui semblait être le pied d’une falaise, recouvert de plantes tombantes. Intrigué, il voulut poser sa main contre la pierre, mais ne rencontra que du vide, et quelques pas de plus à travers les feuilles le menèrent dans une cavité. Quoiqu’avaient à cacher ces individus, c’était suffisamment précieux pour nécessiter tant de précaution.

Très vite, Grantaire sortit de l'ombre pour pénétrer dans une clairière fermée par des murs de pierre, et au centre de laquelle se trouvait une haute tour, mangée par le lierre et les années. Le lieu, coupé du monde et figé dans le temps, respirait la paix et la tranquillité, indifférent aux aléas de l’extérieur.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire en se précipitant aux pieds du vieil édifice. À en croire les habitants du lieu, iels ne seraient pas de retour avant plusieurs jours, il avait donc tout le loisir de se reposer ici et de prendre quelques vacances bien méritées après toutes ses péripéties. Escaladant la vieille bâtisse du mieux qu’il pouvait, le jeune homme habituellement si cynique se surprit même à rêver d’une belle vie, loin de l’agitation des autres, avec suffisamment d'argent pour finir ses jours sans se soucier de quoique ce soit.

Quelques minutes lui suffirent pour finalement poser un pied sur le rebord de l’unique fenêtre et pénétrer à l'intérieur. Sans même prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil au décor qui allait l’accueillir quelques temps, il ouvrit sa sacoche et contempla la couronne volée.

\- On pourra dire que tu m'auras donné du fil à retor…

Un coup violent à l’arrière de son crâne. Puis noir.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors : je peux totalement expliquer cette semaine de retard (non) (enfin si) (mais ce serait pas utile)  
> J'suis vraiment désolé·e de ne poster ce chapitre que maintenant (ça vous habitue à la suite qui va mettre bcp trop de temps à arriver :') ), mais j'espère qu'il va être à la hauteur de vos attentes (pcq là les choses sérieuses commencent) ((wow j'ai rarement sorti une phrase aussi clichée))  
> Je dois vous avouer que j'ai adoré écrire la plupart des répliques mais j'ai bcp galéré à ce que ça sonne juste, donc j'espère que tout l'échange (le premier en plus !) entre les personnages vous plaira !  
> La bêta est tjrs par la merveilleuse LaPetiteET <3  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

C’est de l’eau glacée jetée au visage qui réveilla soudainement Grantaire, le faisant crier de surprise et bruyamment hoqueter. Une vive douleur au crâne le fit aussitôt gémir et se mordre la lèvre. La lumière lui semblait trop vive malgré ses paupières closes, et il comprit vite que des liens entravaient tous ses mouvements.

Fantastique. Dans quelle situation calamiteuse s’était-il encore fourré.

\- Bah tu vois, ça a marché ! s'exclama une voix satisfaite d’enfant.

Reprenant son souffle et ses esprits, le jeune homme finit par ouvrir les yeux et contempla le propriétaire de la voix - et, compte tenu du seau qu’il tenait entre ses mains crasseuses, le responsable de ce violent retour à la réalité. Ses habits étaient sales et rapiécés, ses pieds nus et son corps maigre, mais sa figure jovial et ses yeux animés contrastait avec son aspect misérable. Il apparaissait vif et dégourdi, à tel point que Grantaire n'aurait pas été étonné d’apprendre qu'il l'avait attrapé et séquestré seul - et cette situation aurait au moins le mérite de lui permettre de s’enfuir plus facilement.

\- Dis gamin, laissa-t-il échapper d’une voix rauque, je peux savoir ce que tu...

Mais la fin de sa question mourut entre ses lèvres quand il baissa les yeux pour constater qu'il était solidement attaché à une chaise, grâce à ce qui semblait être… Des cheveux ?!

\- Je maintiens qu’il existait sans doute des méthodes plus rudimentaires, mais bon. Ça reste efficace.

L’interlocuteur de l'enfant venait de répondre dans son dos, si bien que Grantaire n'avait encore aucune idée du visage de son ravisseur - et c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis en cet instant, préférant de loin tenter de s’extirper de la chevelure blonde qui le maintenait prisonnier. Pourtant, contre sa volonté, la chaise commença à pivoter, et il perdit de vue le gamin au sourire fier et espiègle pour faire face à l’autre homme.

Qui se trouvait être l’une des plus belles créatures que Grantaire eut un jour l’occasion d'admirer.

Sa silhouette était androgyne et sculptée comme une statue de marbre, habillée d’une simple chemise blanche et d’un pantalon ceinturé, qui suivait la courbe de sa taille fine. Ses mains délicates tenaient fermement les mèches qui avaient servi de corde pour l’attacher, ces mêmes mèches blondes qui encadraient un visage au port de tête noble, presque sacré. Mais le regard bleu était austère, menaçant, les lèvres pincées et figées dans une moue dédaigneuse, le front haut. Il semblait avoir traversé plusieurs vies, une âme éternelle dans un corps de jeune homme, immortel et inaccessible. Divinement sévère.

Pourtant, c’est le rouge qui sauta tout de suite aux yeux d’artiste de Grantaire - le rouge de la veste qui sublimait son corps ; celui de ses joues, bien plus léger, après l’effort qu’avait dû lui demander sa capture ; celui du sang qui formait quelques taches sur la blancheur immaculée du tissu qui lui couvrait le torse. Des traces d’humanité qui persistaient au coeur tout cet ordre et de toute cette rigueur.

Parfait. Il était parfait.

Et Grantaire sut qu’il était complètement et définitivement perdu.

\- Comment nous avez-vous trouvé.

Le ton, froid et autoritaire, réclamait une réponse claire et précise - et il était évident que son interlocuteur n’hésiterait pas à employer les grands moyens pour l’obtenir.

Malheureusement pour eux tous, Grantaire avait l’art de s’enfoncer toujours plus dans une situation désastreuse.

Alors, sortant de sa léthargie, il offrit son sourire le plus charmeur et répondit, avec toute l’assurance dont il était capable :

\- Je n’ai eu qu’à suivre les traces laissées par l’art lui-même quand il vous a créé, bel Apollon.

Ce fut encore plus mauvais que prévu.

L’homme en face de lui, passé les quelques secondes de surprise et d’incompréhension en entendant sa réponse, se contenta de lui jeter un regard méprisant et pas le moins du monde impressionné, alors que dans son dos, l’enfant éclata d’un rire clair :

\- Mais c’est d’un ringard !

\- L’avis d’un gosse de six ans sur la question ne me semble que peu pertinent, répliqua Grantaire, piqué dans son ego.

\- J’en ai douze.

\- Ça ne change absolument rien à mon constat.

\- Ni au mi...

\- Gavroche, ça suffit, le coupa le blond d’une voix ferme, et Grantaire prit soin de mémoriser le prénom, retenant un rictus amusé. Il était évident qu’aucun de ses ravisseurs n’avait l’habitude de jouer à intimider les brigands de passage, et il serait simple de leur fausser compagnie. Le voleur avait beau ne pas être brillant en combat singulier - toujours privilégier la fuite, bien moins risquée -, il pourrait se débarrasser de ses adversaires en quelques minutes.

Si seulement il arrivait à se défaire de ses cheveux…

\- Arrêtez de gigoter, vous n’allez réussir qu’à faire plus de noeuds.

Le dieu vivant avait reporté son attention sur son prisonnier et venait de le rappeler sèchement à l’ordre, si bien que Grantaire cessa immédiatement tout mouvement - et il préféra se dire que c’était un choix parfaitement conscient, dans le but de ne pas plus attirer l’attention sur lui.

\- J’espère pour vous que vous avez une réponse plus satisfaisante à nous apporter, reprit-il.

\- J’ai bien peur que non, répondit Grantaire en haussant les épaules d’un air faussement désolé.

\- Il va bien falloir pourtant, parce que sinon vous n’êtes pas prêt d’être libéré.

Un soupir lui échappa. Aussi magnifique que entêté. C’était mauvais pour son évasion.

\- J’étais poursuivi, j’ai vu votre tour, j’ai grimpé, fin de l’histoire, résuma-t-il dans un soupir.

Il fut étonné de trouver de la surprise sur le visage de son interlocuteur, qui échangea un regard perplexe avec l’enfant. Manifestement ils craignaient pour leur sécurité - sans doute des fugitifs, eux aussi. Et vu l’aménagement de la tour dans laquelle ils se cachaient, ils avaient réussi à échapper aux gardes depuis quelques temps déjà. Leur trésor devait être encore plus précieux que le sien, et c’était pas peu dire.

Il avait ainsi affaire à des amateurs terrifiés à l’idée d’être découverts. Et par conséquent, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser repartir, maintenant qu’il connaissait leur cachette. Cela s’annonçait plus compliqué que prévu.

\- Vous ne saviez pas que nous étions là ?

\- Croyez-moi que j’aurai bien aimé, Apollon, mais non.

\- Arrêtez immédiatement.

Grantaire haussa un sourcil intrigué, alors que les joues de son interlocuteur se coloraient légèrement. Un être aussi sublime et si peu habitué à être complimenté, c’était un crime. Et l’occasion était bien trop belle pour la laisser ainsi passer.

\- Arrêtez quoi, mon bel ami ?

\- Ces surnoms ridicules.

\- Pourtant ce sont les seuls qui permettent de rendre compte de votre beauté, ô Apol...

\- Enjolras. J’ai un prénom, utilisez le.

Le ton avait été moins brusque, presque embarrassé à l’idée de se révéler un peu plus. Mais le voleur pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur ceux qui le maintenaient toujours prisonnier.

Enjolras et Gavroche.

Dommage pour eux que Grantaire ne compte pas s’éterniser ici.

\- Eh bien, Enjolras, reprit-il en articulant excessivement le prénom d’un ton moqueur, puisque ce différent sur la manière dont il faut vous appeler est réglé, pourriez-vous me détacher ?

Un regard suffit à son interlocuteur pour pour lui faire comprendre que sa requête était au mieux ridicule, au pire complètement absurde.

\- Non.

Radical. Il semblait qu’il était l’heure que le charme cède quelque peu la place à l’attaque.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? répondit-il en dissimulant comme il pouvait son exaspération.

\- Vous savez où nous nous cachons, c’est bien trop dangereux de vous laisser repartir ainsi.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire de moi, mon cher et tendre ?

Un bruit retentit dans son dos, comme des ongles qui tapotaient contre un objet de fer, accompagné d’un ricanement enfantin.

Et en plus, c’était le marmot qui avait l’arme. La situation lui échappait définitivement.

\- Nous ne savons pas encore, répondit Enjolras, souriant d’un rictus presque imperceptible, cachant manifestement son amusement face au désarroi de Grantaire.

Hors de question de mourir ici, encore moins entre les mains de deux débutants.

Alors il enfouit son angoisse sous une nonchalance sans borne, répondant d’un ton las :

\- Que craignez-vous donc ? Je risque sans doute plus que vous en vous vendant.

\- Les voleurs dans votre genre n’ont pas de moindre scrupule, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d’être dénoncés à la première occasion.

\- Si peu de confiance, alors que nous discutons depuis de longues minutes déjà, j’en serais presque vexé.

\- Vous vous êtes introduit chez nous, c’est sans doute le pire moyen pour obtenir quoique ce soit de quelqu’un.

\- Vous m’avez attaché à une chaise avec des cheveux, permettez-moi de vous retourner le reproche.

\- Cela tombe bien, je n’ai nullement besoin de votre confiance, seulement de votre silence.

\- Malheureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas réputé pour être silencieux.

\- Croyez-moi, je m’en étais rendu compte, et c’est loin de jouer en votre faveur si vous voulez un jour sortir d’ici.

Un rire sans joie franchit les lèvres de Grantaire, alors qu’il se lançait pour la première fois dans une observation assidue des murs qui les entouraient. Meubles simples et rustiques, quelques réserves de nourriture dans un coin de la pièce, rien

\- J’aimerais bien savoir la valeur de ce que vous gardez, pour que vous soyez aussi inquiétés par un simple voyageur de passage.

\- C’est en tout cas c’est au moins aussi précieux que ce que vous avez volé.

Un frisson de panique remonta dans sa nuque alors que son regard, devenu soudain glacial, revenait sur le magnifique visage de l’Apollon face à lui. Ça y était, Grantaire avait fini de jouer le jeu d’apprentis assassins, aussi beaux soient-ils.

\- Rendez-moi immédiatement ma sacoche, exigea-t-il d’une voix rendue grave par la menace proférée.

Ce fut au tour de son interlocuteur de sourire, et Grantaire eut un mouvement instinctif pour se lever et frapper cette joue bien trop immaculée pour être humaine - mouvement bien évidemment impossible à cause des cheveux qui le maintenaient toujours prisonniers.

\- Elle vient d’où cette couronne ? demanda la voix curieuse de Gavroche derrière lui.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Mais manifestement, vous y tenez.

\- Rendez-la moi, laissez-moi partir, et on en restera là.

\- Oh non, je ne crois pas.

Enjolras le toisait toujours, une étrange lueur dans ses yeux bleus. Grantaire s’apprêta à lui répondre, la mâchoire serrée, quand il reprit :

\- Emmenez-nous jusqu’au royaume.

Un silence suivit sa requête.

\- Pardon ? laissa échapper Grantaire, sa colère brusquement refroidie par la surprise.

\- Guidez-nous dans la forêt jusqu’en ville, et nous vous rendrons votre sacoche.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? rétorqua-t-il, son orgueil quelque peu atteint.

\- Parce que vous n’êtes pas vraiment en position de discuter.

Touché. Mais Grantaire n’était pas prêt de l’admettre.

\- Ou je pourrais me débarrasser de vous deux, m’enfuir avec vos biens en plus des miens et ne plus jamais entendre parler de votre stupide demande.

Un cri de stupeur lui échappa quand la chaise bascula quelque peu vers l’avant et qu’il se retrouva nez à nez avec Enjolras, qui le retenait juste assez pour l’empêcher de tomber plus bas.

\- C’était une menace ?

\- Prenez le comme vous le voulez, Apollon, mais il est hors de question que je joue les guides pour deux idiots qui n’ont manifestement jamais mis un pied dehors.

\- Alors faites une croix ce que vous avez volé.

\- Écoutez, reprit Grantaire en espérant négocier, avant d’être fermement interrompu par Enjolras qui s’était encore un peu rapproché de lui, sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Non, vous écoutez : nous avons passé notre vie enfermés dans cette tour, et vous êtes notre seule chance d’en sortir. Je me doute bien qu’il est inutile d’espérer faire appel à la moindre forme de compassion de votre part, alors ce que je vous propose est bien plus simple : votre sacoche et votre liberté contre la nôtre. Vous ne nous faites pas confiance, rassurez-vous, ce n’est pas notre cas non plus. Mais si vous refusez, alors nos geôliers rentreront, et vous le regretterez autant que nous. Faites donc preuve d’un peu de bon sens, à défaut d’empathie.

Grantaire resta de longues secondes silencieux, tandis que face à lui, presque essoufflé, Enjolras refusait de détourner les yeux. Il savait pertinemment que tout ceci était une très mauvaise idée - il était sans doute déjà recherché par tout le royaume, et il n’aurait aucun moyen d’être discret avec deux autres compagnons. Mais la couronne et l’espoir d’une plus belle vie refusaient de disparaître, et le magnétisme du jeune homme bien trop proche de lui l’empêchaient de prendre une décision claire.

Il était complètement fou.

\- Très bien, je vous guiderai, finit par répondre dans un soupir exaspéré - plus pour faire bonne mesure qu’autre chose.

Et il se dit qu’il avait pris la bonne décision quand les traits d’Enjolras se firent moins figés, moins glacés, plus humains, et qu’un discret sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Merci…

\- R. Appellez-moi R.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Oui, ce fut long  
>  Est-ce que ça va s'arranger ? Absolument pas :') (Mais promis, cette fanfic sera un jour terminée)  
> Surtout que ce chapitre est DENSE (y a 4k mots et beaucoup trop de personnages qui interviennent et de dramatiques monologues intérieurs), mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
> Et encore un immense merci à LaPetiteET, qui a merveilleusement bêta ce chapitre <3  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

Il se sentait anxieux, sans doute la première fois de sa vie. Et ce constat l’irritait au plus haut point.

Allongé sur son lit, Enjolras tentait de respirer le plus lentement possible, espérant redevenir maître de lui-même, alors qu’au creux de sa poitrine, l’excitation se mêlait à une crainte toute nouvelle.

Ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire était une folie, une délicieuse folie. Il aurait sans doute été plus raisonnable de laisser ce vagabond repartir comme il était venu, attendre les Thénardier et tenter de les convaincre de le laisser sortir, encore et toujours, jusqu’à ce qu’iels cèdent - mais Enjolras était fatigué d’attendre, il avait déjà gâché trop de temps enfermé ici. Il se languissait du monde, empli de causes à embrasser et d’autres personnes, comme lui, à rencontrer, et il les avait déjà trop fait attendre. Le jeu en valait la chandelle, sinon il ne méritait pas de sortir un jour d’ici.

Et tant pis si cela voulait dire mettre leurs vies entre les mains d’un total inconnu. Qui plus est insupportable.

Se levant brusquement, le jeune homme ajusta les pans de sa veste rouge et traversa la petite pièce, une main dans sa longue chevelure pour la ramener vers lui - il n’avait même pas de quoi l’attacher, mais qu’importe. S’apprêtant à fermer la porte de sa chambre, il jeta un dernier regard à son lit, en apparence fait, qui dissimulait, entre le matelas et le sommier, la précieuse sacoche. Elle resterait là jusqu’au retour de son propriétaire - Enjolras n’aurait qu’à lui indiquer l’emplacement de la cachette, quand leurs chemins se sépareraient.

Laissant derrière lui cette partie de sa vie, le jeune homme s’approcha de la fenêtre, et de Gavroche qui l’y attendait.

\- Tu aurais pu l’aider à descendre, se contenta de commenter l’enfant en observant R se démener comme il pouvait pour regagner le sol.

\- En effet, j'aurais pu, répondit en rassemblant ses cheveux pour les suspendre. Tu es prêt ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent, déterminés. Ils n’emportaient rien avec eux par peur d'être encombrés, et l’un comme l’autre savaient qu’ils ne remettraient jamais un pied ici. Départ définitif vers, ils l'espéraient, autre chose que cette vie enfermée.

\- Prêt !

En bas de la tour, Grantaire posait - enfin - les pieds sur terre dans un soupir de soulagement. Ces dernières heures avaient été bien plus mouvementées que prévu, et il n’était pas mécontent d’être sorti de cette minuscule prison - même si cela voulait dire jouer les anges gardiens pour deux novices.

Il n’avait posé aucune question sur leur motivation, déjà parce qu’il savait qu’il n’obtiendrait aucune réponse, et ensuite parce qu’il avait appris, il y a longtemps déjà, qu’un travail rapide est un travail silencieux. Pas d’explications, pas de grands discours, et tout irait pour le mieux. Il récupérerait sa sacoche une fois toute cette histoire finie.

Et il se contenterait du souvenir de cet Apollon, qui viendrait sans doute hanter certaines de ces nuits. Voire la plupart de ces nuits, s’il considérait à quel point l’autre jeune homme occupait déjà - à son grand regret - la moindre de ses pensées. Une voix au fond de lui murmurait qu’il était déjà trop tard, que sa curiosité avait été bien trop piquée pour qu’il oublie Enjolras et Gavroche comme s’ils n’avaient jamais existé, mais il préférait continuer de l’ignorer. Après tout, il réglait tous ses problèmes par le déni depuis qu’il était né, il était hors de question que cela ne change maintenant.

Secouant la tête pour revenir à la réalité, il jeta un coup d’œil vers le haut de la tour, pour constater que personne ne l’avait suivi.

\- Eh bien, vous venez ?

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelque chose était lancé de la petite fenêtre et menaçait de lui tomber dessus - et il recula brusquement quand il se rendit compte qu’il s'agissait des cheveux d’Enjolras. Et, après l'épisode de la chaise, il avait décidé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette chevelure et lui.

Le rire de Gavroche le sortit de ses pensées, alors qu’il put admirer l'enfant qui glissait le long des mèches blondes, pour atteindre le sol bien plus rapidement que lui.

Très bien. Le ton du périple était donné, c'était chacun pour soi.

\- Allez Enjolras dépêche toi ! s’exclama Gavroche avant de commencer à courir dans la clairière, savourant sa nouvelle liberté.

Tout en haut, prenant une dernière inspiration, le jeune homme s'accrocha fermement à ses cheveux et sortit de sa prison, se rapprochant peu à peu du sol. Ces quelques secondes lui parurent une éternité, mais pour rien au monde il ne les aurait accélérées, savourant cet entre-deux qui le séparait de cet idéal qu’il avait tant espéré.

Et il sut, à l'instant où son pied se posa, qu’il avait pris la bonne décision.

L’herbe, la terre, cette brise, la liberté. Comme il les avait rêvées.

Il expira de soulagement, sans s'être rendu compte plus tôt qu'il retenait sa respiration. Ça y était, il était dehors, et cela avait été si simple, si évident - il n’aurait jamais dû perdre autant de temps, il n’aurait jamais d’une vie pour accomplir tout ce qu’il voulait.

Les yeux fermés pour savourer pleinement l’instant, il sursauta quand une petite main se faufila dans la sienne pour l'entraîner :

\- Allez viens, on va quand même pas rester ici ! rit Gavroche en l’entraînant vers le mur de lierres.

Sur leurs talons, Grantaire contemplait le tableau que faisaient les deux acolytes, intrigué malgré lui. Il aurait aimé se complaire dans des commentaires cyniques - après tout, il pouvait paraître assez ridicule d’être si enthousiaste pour quelques brins d’herbe et un peu de vent -, mais l’émerveillement dans les yeux du gamin et la douceur qui avait envahi quelques secondes les traits d’Apollon l’en empêchaient. La statue de marbre semblait avoir un cœur, finalement.

Et Grantaire avait de plus en plus envie d’en voir un peu plus, de comprendre comment ces deux-là avaient pu finir au sommet d’une tour, sans jamais avoir osé mettre un pied à l’extérieur. Il savait que c’était une très mauvaise idée - il voulait, il devait se débarrasser de cette corvée au plus vite. Mais quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, qu’il avait entraperçu dans le regard si bleu d’Enjolras, le retenait, et avait fait naître des questions qui exigeaient des réponses. La voix au fond de son cœur se faisait de plus en plus insistante, de plus en plus forte, et il était bien trop tard pour l’étouffer, comme il avait tant eu l’habitude de le faire. Il voulait les connaître, les comprendre, savoir ce qui s’était passé pour qu’ils finissent enfermés dans cette lugubre tour. Il voulait savoir - et il n’arrivait pas à éteindre au creux de sa poitrine l’espoir qui lui chuchotait que, peut-être, par miracle, Apollon le laisserait savoir.

Mais pour ça, il fallait déjà qu’il évite de les semer.

Avec une moue faussement agacée, il courut pour sortir de la clairière et les rejoindre.

\- T’es vraiment lent pour un guide ! lui lança Gavroche alors qu’il arrivait enfin à leur hauteur.

\- Et toi très impertinent pour un mioche, alors tiens-toi à carreau si tu ne veux pas que je te perde dans la forêt, rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac.

\- Fais gaffe, j’suis armé ! répondit l’enfant en brandissant fièrement la poêle qu’il avait comme seul moyen de défense.

\- En effet, je suis terrifi… Aïe !

Le petit morveux venait donc de lui frapper violemment la tête. Ce voyage s’annonçait si long.

Sans même répondre à Gavroche, Grantaire prit la tête du groupe et commença à avancer dans le bois, cherchant à se repérer au mieux pour trouver le chemin le plus court vers le royaume. Avec un peu de chance, ils n’avaient que deux jours de marche - cela faisait moins de temps pour tomber par hasard sur des gardes royaux et un cheval particulièrement retors.

\- Dis, la couronne, tu l’as volée à qui ?

Et évidemment, il fallait qu’il soit en plus bavard.

\- Est-ce que je t’en pose moi, des questions.

\- Tu pourrais, répliqua-t-il, et Grantaire devina le regard désapprobateur d’Enjolras qui venait de se poser sur l’enfant, car il continua : Bah quoi, on va pas passer le trajet dans un silence morbide quand même !

Avec un léger rire, Grantaire se retourna vers l’autre jeune homme pour tomber sur un regard froid - et il niera jusqu’au bout le serrement de son cœur qui le prit face à ce désintérêt. Il avait l’habitude de ne plaire à personne, il avait accepté l’idée il y a bien longtemps déjà, alors il refusait que cela lui fasse encore mal.

\- Nous n’avons rien à nous dire, se contenta de dire Apollon, drapé dans son mépris, et la fierté de Grantaire fut touchée un peu plus violemment qu’il n’aurait fallu.

\- Vous êtes bien présomptueux, pour quelqu’un qui a besoin de moi, rétorqua-t-il d’un ton amusé, celui qui irritait n’importe qui - et, évidemment, cela ne manqua pas sa cible.

\- Et vous n’êtes qu’un malfrat qui a croisé notre route par hasard, alors si j’étais vous, je nous conduirais vite au royaume pour ensuite retrouver votre cher butin.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Apollon. Sa majesté veut-elle autre chose ?

\- Votre silence, mais j’imagine que c’est trop vous demander.

\- Vous imaginez bien. Déjà que j’ai l’immense générosité de vous emmener jusqu’au royaume.

Enjolras se contenta d’un rire moqueur, et Grantaire allait surenchérir, quand Gavroche les interrompit :

\- J’crois que je préférais encore le silence morbide.

Oui, définitivement, ce voyage s’annonçait long pour tout le monde. Mais en aucun cas dénué d’intérêt.

Les trois compagnons marchèrent ainsi de longues heures durant, alternant entre un silence plus ou moins confortable et des piques échangées entre les deux plus âgés - au grand dam de Gavroche, qui se demandait sincèrement s’il n’était pas le plus mature des trois. Jusqu’à ce que…

\- J’ai faim.

Pendant une infime fraction de seconde, Grantaire eut l’impression d’être à la tête d’une troupe d’enfants. Et cette troupe allait très vite devenir pénible.

D’un geste las, il s’arrêta quelques secondes, et sortit un quignon de pain de sa poche pour le tendre à Gavroche. Qui le contempla, refusant manifestement de le prendre.

Ça y est, la troupe d’enfants était pénible.

\- Mange ça, grogna le brigand.

\- Je peux pas avoir un vrai repas ? réclama l’enfant en relevant les yeux vers lui. Parce qu’il a l’air d’avoir passé bien trop de temps dans ta poche sale, ce bout de pain.

\- Es-tu véritablement bien placé pour avoir des goûts de luxe ? soupira Grantaire en levant les yeux au ciel. S’arrêter quelque part pour manger nous ferait perdre du temps et de l’argent, et nous manquons autant de l’un que de l’autre.

\- C’est surtout que t’as trop peur de tomber sur des soldats, répliqua Gavroche avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Grantaire resta silencieux quelques secondes de trop - et il sut, en en prenant conscience, qu’il venait de confirmer les soupçons de l’apprenti enquêteur face à lui. Pourtant, espérant noyer la vérité sous sa mauvaise foi, il répondit :

\- Tu n’as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances, alors au lieu de m’inventer des périples dignes d’un mauvais roman et d’un mauvais voleur, mange moi ce pa...

Un bruit sourd d’estomac l’interrompit brusquement, et lui et Gavroche se tournèrent Enjolras, que son ventre venait de trahir. Le jeune homme rougit légèrement face aux regards amusé de Gavroche et fatigué de Grantaire.

\- Si nous nous arrêtons, quand arriverons-nous au royaume ? demanda Enjolras, d’un ton qui se voulait innocent mais qui ne trompait personne.

\- Dites-moi que c’est une plaisanterie… grogna le voleur pour lui-même.

\- Répondez donc, au lieu de vous plaindre.

\- C’est vous qui tenez absolument à manger, et c’est moi qui me plains ?! répondit-il d’un air outré, estomaqué par l'indécence de son interlocuteur.

\- Est-ce que cela nous ferait arriver au plus tard, demain midi ? Parce que nos geôliers n’auront pas encore remarqué notre départ, c’est un délai que nous pouvons nous permettre.

\- Vous peut-être, marmonna-t-il dans un soupir, avant de secouer la tête.

Il avait bien saisi qu’il n’était pas la priorité ici, mais un simple intermédiaire. Sa sécurité passerait après tout le reste, alors autant trouver un endroit pour nourrir ces altesses.

Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient moins insupportables après un plat chaud.

Grantaire poussa un long soupir fatigué et fixa quelques secondes le sentier qu’ils suivaient, cherchant à se repérer dans cette immense forêt. Où pouvaient-ils aller sans prendre trop de retard sur leur itinéraire, et où il croiserait le moins de soldats possible ?

Puis son cœur se réchauffa légèrement quand il réalisa qu’ils se trouvaient à quelques pas du café le plus accueillant des alentours. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

\- Suivez-moi.

Gavroche laissa échapper un cri de joie et commença à courir pour devancer Grantaire, manifestement pressé de faire une pause - et les deux jeunes hommes le regardèrent

avec un air attendri.

Air attendri qui disparut à la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent. Secouant la tête, Grantaire suivit l'enfant, tandis qu'Enjolras fermait la marche.

Leur chemin fut court, et très vite les trois voyageurs arrivèrent dans une clairière, avec en son centre une bicoque d’où s’échappait un brouhaha confus. Des fenêtres pendaient des pots de fleurs colorés, et on pouvait apercevoir la foule qui trinquait à la moindre occasion à travers les vitraux salis. Une oasis de mouvement et de bruit au milieu du calme et du silence de la forêt.

Le café Musain.

De la vie.

Enjolras sentit son cœur s’accélérer à sa vue. Enfin, il allait découvrir le monde, les autres, ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, ce qu’il avait idéalisé et fantasmé toutes ces années enfermé dans sa prison dorée.

Et du coin de l’œil, il vit le sourire sincère et heureux de R, et il ne put s’empêcher de hausser un sourcil étonné. Il lui avait semblé acté que cet homme-là n’était qu’un voleur de pacotille, qu’il n’avait pas la moindre attache, ni aucun autre intérêt que son trésor.

Pendant une infime seconde, son jugement fut légèrement ébranlé. Peut-être qu’il avait sous-estimé R, après tout.

Mais son doute ne dura quelques secondes, alors que R se précipitait vers l’entrée et ouvrait la porte à la volée :

\- Devinez qui est de retour ? lança-t-il en riant, toujours sur le seuil.

Le café entier devint brusquement silencieux se tourna vers eux, et avant même qu’Enjolras ait pu protester - s’il y avait des soldats dans les environs, ils étaient déjà en route pour les arrêter -, un homme massif tomba dans les bras de leur guide, renversant la moitié de sa chope au passage. Son visage était mangé par une barbe brune, et ses longs cheveux étaient mal retenus dans une queue de cheval. Contre son torse, R était désormais à peine visible, seul son éclat de rire trahissait encore sa présence.

\- Enfin ! s’écria l’homme. J’ai bien cru qu’on allait t’arrêter avant de nous dire au revoir !

\- Tu me sous-estimes tant que ça, mon cher Bahorel ? répondit R du tac-au-tac en riant, serrant son ami contre lui. Il sentait l’alcool bon marché et la sueur, mais pour rien au monde il n’aurait échangé cela, même pour tout l’or du monde. Plus loin dans le café, il entendit l'éclat de rire de Courfeyrac qui s'écriait « Regardez qui est là ! » alors que sa venue entraînait des cris de joie.

Ça y est, il se sentait enfin chez lui.

Alors qu'il se détachait de l'étreinte de Bahorel, d'autres l'entourèrent, lui et ses invités, curieux·ses de le voir accompagné.

\- Et qui nous ramènes-tu donc ? demanda la voix plus douce de Feuilly, en s’approchant des deux autres nouveaux venus.

Enjolras et Gavroche n’eurent que le temps de donner leur nom qu'ils étaient entraînés à une table, sous le rire de R qui passait de table en table pour saluer et embrasser tous les autres.

\- J’dois les guider jusqu’au royaume, répondit-il à Feuilly sans même le regarder, perdu dans la foule, grisé de revoir tant d’amis. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais nous ne nous arrêtons que quelques minutes, juste le temps de reprendre des forces.

\- Comment ça « jusqu'au royaume » ?! Tu crois sincèrement que c'est le moment ?

Malgré le ton alarmé et presque accusateur, Grantaire sentit un immense sourire lui monter au visage, alors que devant lui, Jehan le dévisageait avec de grands yeux ébahis. Ses cheveux roux étaient lâchement tressés et quelques fleurs retenaient des mèches derrière ses oreilles, et sa chemise, toujours trop grande, laissait deviner son corps fin. Cela faisait des mois – bien trop longtemps à son goût – qu'iels s'étaient vu·e·s, et la douceur de son ami·e lui avait manqué. Même s'iel allait sans doute lui passer un savon – mérité, il n'allait pas le nier.

Alors sans prendre le temps de lui répondre, le voleur s’approcha d’ellui et glissa un bras autour de sa taille, avant de lui rétorquer d’un ton charmeur :

\- Tu t’inquiètes pour moi, cher·e et tendre ?

\- Arrête ton baratin avec moi, répliqua-t-iel d’un air excédé - mais R avait appris, au fil des années, à reconnaître l’amusement au fond des prunelles bleues de Jehan. Il est hors de question que tu ne t’engouffres dans la gueule du loup. Encore.

\- Ne te fais pas de souci pour ça, je compte bien boire avant de prendre toute décision !

Et sans plus de cérémonies, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Jehan - ce qui eut le mérite de lui rendre son sourire tendre - et le quitta pour s’adosser au bar du café et faire face à une barmaid aux cheveux noirs s’échappaient de son chignon, qui le fixait d’un air amusé elle aussi. Sa chemise blanche ne la couvrait qu’à partir des seins, dénudant ses épaules et ses clavicules. Ses bracelets tintaient joyeusement alors qu’elle essuyait un verre négligemment.

\- Ma belle Musichetta, lui dit-il, sans se départir de son ton tendre, dans ton immense générosité, me servirais-tu une bière ?

\- Et j’imagine que tu n’as pas de quoi la payer, répliqua-t-elle d’une voix mélodieuse et assurée, manifestement habituée aux consommations de Grantaire.

\- Rajoute la sur mon ardoise, marmonna-t-il d’un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Dans un soupir qui en disait plus long que tout commentaire, Musichetta sortit une chope propre et la remplit de la boisson ambrée, sous les yeux avides de Grantaire.

\- Je devrais peut-être te livrer, ça épongerait toutes tes dettes, se contenta-t-elle de dire en posant la bière devant lui

\- Tu devrais, en effet, répondit-il dans un sourire moqueur avant de boire une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

Vu la tournure des derniers événements, il en avait bien besoin.

Pendant ce temps, assis au milieu d’inconnu·e·s, Enjolras fixait Grantaire voguer de compagnon en compagnon, alors que lui-même se sentait perdu, submergé par les autres. Et il assistait, impuissant, à la transformation de leur guide, devenu séducteur et séduisant en quelques sourires et quelques embrassades.

Malgré lui, Enjolras sentit le ressentiment et la colère s'emparer petit à petit de lui, face au voleur installé à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne les avait pas amené là pour qu’ils se reposent, il avait profité de l’occasion pour les laisser aux mains de potentiel·le·s autres hors-la-loi - et pour boire jusqu’à ne plus avoir soif.

Voleur, insupportable, et porté sur la boisson. Décidément, il n’avait rien pour lui.

\- Si ce n’est pas indiscret, comment avez-vous atterri avec un boulet tel que R ?

La voix posée attira l’attention d’Enjolras, alors que son regard tombait sur un jeune homme de son âge, avec d’épaisses lunettes sur son nez, et des yeux noirs interrogateurs à peine dissimulés derrière. Il ne semblait ni juger ni se moquer de Grantaire, mais énoncer un constat pur et simple - et Enjolras ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Enfin quelqu’un de constant, au milieu de tout ce bruit.

Le jeune homme, face à son silence, se crut obligé d’expliciter sa pensée :

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, je l’aime énormément, mais il y a plus conciliant, comme compagnon de route.

Sa remarque eut le mérite d’arracher un sourire à Enjolras et de le dérider quelque peu.

\- Il nous guide jusqu’au royaume, se contenta-t-il de répondre, alors qu’une assiette chaude était posée sous son nez.

\- Alors qu’il est recherché par tous les gardes du royaume ?

\- Ça t’étonne sincèrement, Combeferre ? Il a déjà fait pire !

Aux côtés du dénommé Combeferre venait de s’asseoir un jeune homme plus petit, qui écarta d'un geste les épaisses boucles noires de son front, révélant un visage jovial couvert de taches de rousseur et des yeux rieurs. Ses même yeux rieurs qui observèrent de longues secondes Enjolras, avant de reprendre d’un ton amusé :

\- Et honnêtement, connaissant R, il ne faut pas chercher loin pour comprendre pourquoi il vous a aidé.

\- C’est à dire ? demanda Enjolras d’un ton inquisiteur - il n’était pas sûr d’apprécier le sourire presque moqueur de l’autre homme.

Le jeune homme rit légèrement et répondit sans plus de cérémonies :

\- Disons qu’il ne peut pas refuser beaucoup de choses à quelqu’un avec votre plastique.

Enjolras nierait jusqu'au bout avoir rougi en entendant cette réponse, avant de se reprendre et de laisser échapper un rire légèrement méprisant face au ridicule de cet argument :

\- Ses attentes sont assez basses, dans ce cas, je ne compte pas lui accorder quoique ce soit.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, cela fait longtemps que R a arrêté d’avoir des attentes, surtout pour lui-même.

La réponse presque triste de son interlocuteur et son visage qui sembla soudain s'éteindre éveillèrent de nouveau la curiosité d’Enjolras, et il laissa son regard errer jusqu’à R, qui discutait adossé au comptoir avec la barmaid et d’autres ami·e·s, dont Bahorel. Le jeune homme, qui venait de recommander un verre d’alcool, riait fort et usait de n’importe quel prétexte pour se blottir contre les autres - et Enjolras ne put s’empêcher de se demander ce que cachait cette joie à outrance, trop belle pour être vraie, trop exubérante pour ne pas dissimuler quelque chose, n’importe quoi.

\- Tu comptes vraiment les emmener à destination ? demandait justement un homme à leur guide, en désignant Enjolras et Gavroche en riant. Tu vas risquer ta peau pour des inconnus ?

Le regard embué par l’alcool du concerné tomba quelques secondes sur Enjolras, et ni l’un ni l’autre ne se sentirent capables de détourner les yeux. Grantaire savait pourquoi Bossuet le trouvait ridicule - tout le monde devait le trouver ridicule, vu sa situation actuelle. Risquer sa vie pour des inconnus, alors qu’il l’avait déjà fait pour récupérer la couronne, c’était irresponsable, même de sa part.

Pourtant, il savait qu’il serait incapable de faillir à sa mission. Pour une fois qu’il avait une bonne action à faire, pas un vulgaire recel ou une commission sans intérêt, il avait l’impression de devenir quelqu’un, d’enfin mériter autre chose que de l’indifférence. Il n’était pas naïf, il avait parfaitement conscience qu’il avait sauté pieds joints dans une situation dont il ne pourrait sans doute pas sortir vivant. Mais il préférait encore mourir plutôt que laisser Gavroche et cet Apollon seuls derrière lui. Et il sentait au fond de sa poitrine, sous des années de cynisme et d’ironie, battre ce fol espoir que, peut-être, Enjolras s’intéresserait à lui, s’il arrivait à le mener au royaume.

Et cet espoir, une fois déçu, le tuerait. Alors il fallait le détruire dans l’œuf au plus vite.

Parfaitement conscient de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire, Grantaire finit par se tourner vers Bossuet et répondit d’une voix forte, sûr qu’Enjolras l’entendrait :

\- Écoute, manifestement ces jeunes gens attendent encore quelque chose de l’être humain et veulent découvrir le monde, je n’allais pas manquer leur déception quand ils comprendront que rien n’a d’intérêt ici-bas !

En plein dans le mille.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Enjolras se figer et se lever brusquement, sous les regards étonné de Courfeyrac et déjà las de Combeferre.

\- Et puis-je savoir ce que vaut votre jugement ? lui répondit Apollon de sa place, alors que tous les regards des client·e·s du café se portaient sur eux.

Grantaire eut un rictus moqueur, et d’un geste étrangement assuré, il se saisit d’une bouteille d’alcool pleine pour boire une longue gorgée directement au goulot. Il allait en avoir besoin, la conversation qui s’annonçait allait être vive.

Une fois désaltéré, il se tourna de nouveau vers le regard enflammé de son interlocuteur et répondit d’un ton moqueur :

\- J’ai véritablement vécu Apollon, contrairement à vous.

Il n’eut droit qu’à un soupir méprisant alors qu’Enjolras se dressait de toute sa superbe face à lui, toujours avachi contre le comptoir du bar. Le jour et la nuit qui s’affrontaient.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que votre vie a été médiocre qu’il en va de même pour celles des autres.

\- Et vous, ce n’est pas parce que vous avez été biberonné aux romans que votre image du monde est juste.

Il empirait sa situation, il le savait parfaitement, mais quitte à être haï, autant l’être jusqu’au bout, sans condition. Ni lui ni Apollon n’étaient des hommes du compromis. Et il sentait son interlocuteur s’enflammer passionnément face à leur débat, et si c’était la seule passion qu’il pouvait faire naître dans le cœur d’Enjolras, il ne se sentait pas capable de s’en priver.

\- Parce que vos certitudes valent mieux que les miennes ? répliqua Enjolras, presque scandalisé face à ce que venait de dire Grantaire. Faites moi le plaisir de les rappeler alors, que nous puissions tous en profiter.

\- Il n’y a qu’une certitude, mon verre plein, rétorqua-t-il en levant sa bouteille vers Enjolras, qui n’avait d’yeux que pour lui.

Il y avait de la colère, presque de la haine dans ce regard - et étrangement, cela faisait du bien à Grantaire. Il s’opposait, il remettait tout en question, quitte à tout détruire, mais il existait aux yeux d’Apollon. Tout valait mieux que l’indifférence froide et sans saveur.

\- Vous êtes profondément méprisable, lui cracha-t-il.

\- Je ne suis que votre première déception du monde.

\- Il aurait fallu que j’eusse cru en vous un quelconque instant pour être déçu.

Cela fit mal, plus qu’il ne l’admettrait jamais. Et pendant quelques secondes, il cessa de jouer et son masque tomba quelque peu. L’alcool et la frénésie de la discussion lui faisaient tourner la tête, et ses barrières tombaient les unes après les autres. Il sut, quand il répondit, que sa voix tremblait et que sa détresse était perceptible, mais il n’avait plus la force de se contenir désormais :

\- Et qu’ai-je fait pour être la seule chose dans cet univers à ne pas mériter votre intérêt ?!

Et la sentence tomba, irrévocable et glaciale comme un couperet :

\- Vous êtes incapable de croire, de penser, de vouloir, de vivre et de mourir.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce, jusqu’à ce que Grantaire laisse échapper un rire sans joie. Évidemment, c’était si simple. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de rétorquer que de violents coups retentirent contre la porte du café.

\- Ouvrez, au nom du roi !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *défonce une porte* I'M STILL ALIVE  
> Pardon du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, mais voici un beau bébé plein d'action pour me faire pardonner !  
> J'espère que vous avez passé un pride month chouette, voilà un petit moyen de le prolonger !  
> Comme d'habitude, un immense merci à LaPetiteET pour sa merveilleuse bêta <3 (Et si vous avez regardé Good Omens, comme les personnes de goût que vous êtes, allez regarder, elle a écrit un magnifique OS dessus)  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

\- Où est-il.

\- Je n’en sais rien.

\- OU EST-IL ?!

\- Calme-toi, ce n’est pas en criant que tu vas le faire magiquement apparaître !

\- Je crie, mon cher, parce que je veux savoir pourquoi notre source de jeunesse éternelle a TOTALEMENT DISPARU !

\- Et moi je te dis que non seulement c’est inutile, mais de surcroît tu m’empêches de me concentrer à t’égosiller comme ça !

\- Oh, parce que maintenant c’est moi le problème ? Quand je pense que rien de tout cela ne se serait passé si tu m’avais écoutée dès le début…

\- …

\- … Bah quoi ?

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois au-dessus de tes mesquineries.

\- Comment OSES-tu…

\- Arrête un peu de discuter et aide-moi à trouver une solution !

\- Eh bien vas-y toi, dis-moi comment faire, puisque tu es si intelligent.

\- Il n’a pas pu sortir de cette tour seul, le mioche a dû l’aider. Et vu le temps écoulé depuis notre départ, ils doivent déjà être au royaume. Et si jamais quelqu’un le reconnait là-bas…

\- Mais alors qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? Partons à sa poursuite !

 

***

 

\- Il faut vous faire sortir d’ici, et vite.

C’était Combeferre qui avait parlé, alors que, contre la porte, les gardes tambourinaient, criant toujours plus fort :

\- Nous savons que Grantaire est ici, livrez-le-nous et nous vous épargnerons !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le concerné, qui ne put leur offrir qu’un sourire d’excuse, sous les soupirs de Musichetta :

\- Tu as de la chance d’être craquant…

\- C’est ma plus grande qualité. Tu disais, Ferre ?

\- Tu es un abruti.

Mais sans plus de cérémonie et sous les protestations indignées du voleur, Combeferre était passé de l’autre côté du comptoir pour actionner dans un certain ordre les leviers des tireuses à bière. Quelques lames du parquet s’abaissèrent alors en grinçant, formant une rampe qui semblait s’enfoncer dans les tréfonds de la terre. Quelques toiles d’araignées tombèrent du raccourci, preuve qu’il n’avait plus été utilisé depuis bien longtemps.

On avait vu plus accueillant, comme sortie de secours.

Un coup plus violent que les autres faillit enfoncer définitivement la porte du café Musain. Finalement, le choix de Grantaire fut vite fait.

Alors qu’il saisissait le bras d’Enjolras pour l’entraîner à sa suite, leur dernier rempart céda sous la pression de la garde royale, et Musichetta eut juste le temps de les pousser dans le tunnel et de le refermer derrière eux, alors que Bossuet criait pour couvrir le bruit, sous les exclamations de la foule :

\- Enfin, de nouveaux compagnons pour boire avec nous !

De l'autre côté, Grantaire perçut plusieurs gardes lui répondre d’un ton agressif, mais ce qui lui glaça le sang ce fut les bruits de sabots qui résonnèrent contre le sol de bois. Javert était là et comptait bien avoir sa tête. Il devait fuir et au plus vite.

Pourtant son compagnon de voyage ne semblait pas de cet avis.

\- Gavroche est resté à l’intérieur ! s’écria-t-il, bien trop fort. Il faut y retour…

Grantaire ne laissa pas finir, plaquant brutalement sa main sur la bouche - et il tenta d’ignorer le plus possible le souffle chaud qu’il sentait contre sa peau. Ce n’était absolument pas le moment de jouer les amoureux épris.

A la place, il murmura, le ton lent et détachant chaque syllabe sous la panique :

\- Les autres savent où mène ce tunnel, iels nous retrouveront là-bas. Maintenant Apollon, si vous voulez vraiment aller au royaume, il faut qu’on se tire d’ici, et en silence.

Il ne savait pas s’il avait su être persuasif en quelques mots, ou si la peur se lisait trop facilement dans sa voix, toujours est-il qu’il sentit Enjolras hocher la tête contre lui - et cela lui suffit pour laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Une rapide inspection de ses poches et du tunnel lui suffit pour trouver de quoi s’éclairer, et bientôt ils progressaient rapidement à la lueur de leur lanterne, dans un silence presque assourdissant.

Dans la lumière dorée qui les éclairait, Enjolras observait son guide, qui avait retrouvé son air suffisant et bien trop sûr de lui, alors qu’il tremblait presque il y a quelques instants.

Il se sentait perdu. Il devrait détester cet homme, c’était ce qu’il y avait de plus logique : R était un ivrogne exubérant et orgueilleux, sans la moindre morale, le moindre idéal, la moindre qualité.

Pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à le haïr. Il était énervé, frustré, il ne comprenait pas et cela le mettait hors de lui - il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait si vite, si fort, si unanimement, tout abandonner et ne plus croire en rien.

\- Apollon, je sais que je suis incroyablement séduisant…

\- Votre modestie vous étouffe de plus en plus, ne put-il s’empêcher de le couper, pour ne pas entendre la fin de la phrase et ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions dont il n’avait pas la réponse.

\- … mais vous devenez presque effrayant à me fixer ainsi.

R s’était tourné vers lui, la torche toujours dans la main, ce sourire charmeur toujours vissé aux lèvres - mais Enjolras en voyait désormais quelques failles, où semblaient s’être engouffrées mille et une douleurs.

Alors la remarque franchit ses lèvres sans qu’il n’arrive à la retenir :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas reconnaître que vous avez tort sur toute la ligne.

Il n’eut droit qu’à des yeux levés au ciel et une accélération de la part de l’autre jeune homme, ce qui ne fait qu’augmenter la curiosité d’Enjolras :

\- Ni vous ni moi ne voulons avoir cette conversation, encore moins maintenant, se contenta de répondre R - comme si cela pouvait sincèrement lui suffire.

\- Je veux simplement comprendre comment vous êtes devenu si cynique.

\- Non, vous voulez prouver que vous avez raison et me convaincre au passage.

Enjolras ne réussit pas à retenir le soupir de fatigue qui lui échappa. Il avait le sentiment de parler à un mur, un mur dont il avait entrevu des fissures, mais qui lui refusait le moindre accès - alors que c’était dans ces fissures que se cachait le plus intéressant, le plus fascinant, le plus vivant.

Et il était hors de question qu’il laisse tout ceci disparaître. S’il voulait saisir le monde, il devait saisir R.

Il le rattrapa alors qu’il s’enfonçait toujours plus loin dans le tunnel, sans s’arrêter une seconde de parler :

\- Mais vous vous condamnez à une vie de tristesse !

\- En quoi cela peut vous importer ?

\- J’aimerais juste comprendre ce qu’a vécu quelqu’un qui n’a plus un seul idéal.

\- Si vous en avez encore, c’est que vous n’avez pas vécu assez.

Ça y était, il était profondément outré.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ?! Il existe tant de choses pour lesquelles il faut se battre, et vous osez me dire que rien n’en vaut la peine ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et la liberté, la justice, l’égalité, la fidélité ? Cela ne représente rien, pour vous ?

\- De un, je ne suis pas le terrain de jeux de vos idéaux, de deux, est-ce qu’on pourrait avoir cette discussion une fois sortis de ce tunnel ?!

Nouveau soupir, encore plus long que les précédents. Il n’allait pas s’en sortir.

\- Vous êtes d’une frustration sans nom.

\- Au moins j’ai droit à autre chose qu’à du mépris.

Enfin, une ouverture - et il préféra ne pas se pencher sur ce qu’elle signifiait à propos du jeune homme. Plus tard, peut-être.

\- Vous estimez que les gens ne peuvent que vous haïr ou vous mépriser ? Vous ne croyez pas qu’il y ait mieux à espérer pour vous et pour l’humanité ?

R se retourna brusquement vers lui, passablement excédé, et s’apprêta à répliquer sèchement - et pendant quelques secondes, Enjolras crut qu’un océan allait s’abattre sur lui, un océan de reproches et de sentiments contradictoires - quand des pas et des cris leur parvinrent, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus près.

La garde avait trouvé l’entrée du tunnel.

Sans même se consulter, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à courir au péril de leur vie, et surgirent rapidement en pleine lumière. Enjolras dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir prendre conscience du paysage devant eux, et de tout ce qui leur restait à parcourir.

Ils se trouvaient au sommet d’un barrage, d’où partait une goulotte de bois pour déverser l’eau petit à petit en contrebas. La vallée était rocailleuse et le soleil faisait miroiter des reflets sur l’eau. La structure semblait dangereusement fragile au milieu de ce paysage désertique, et Enjolras dut chercher de longues secondes avant d’apercevoir une autre entrée dans la roche, à quelques mètres d’eux.

Mais avant même qu’il ne songe à un moyen de reprendre leur route, les gardes surgirent sur leurs talons, accompagnés et guidés… par un cheval blanc écumant de sueur, dont le regard furibond fixait Grantaire - qui, visiblement, n’appréciait pas du tout ces retrouvailles.

\- Mais y a-t-il une seule personne qui ne souhaite pas vous voir mort dans ce royaume ?! s’écria-t-il, sincèrement fatigué.

\- … Vous ?

\- Très bien, personne ne veut donc que vous soyez en vie.

\- La prochaine fois, rappelez-moi de vous laisser dans votre tour et de n'emporter que le gamin.

Il allait lui envoyer une réplique salée - puisque manifestement, c’était leur seul moyen de communication - mais cette dernière s’étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vit qui venait de surgir d’un autre chemin, le pointant du doigt avec un regard cupide.

Les Thénardier. Iels l’avaient retrouvé.

\- Il faut qu’on parte, et vite.

\- Bravo Apollon, vous avez d’autres illuminations de ce genre pour moi ?

En guise de réponse, Enjolras lui tendit la poêle - et il lui donna un coup dans le ventre avec au passage, par principe - tandis qu’il lançait une de ses mèches pour l’attacher à une poutre près d’eux.

\- Battez-vous et rejoignez-moi en bas.

D’un geste fluide et sous le regard estomaqué de R, il s’élança dans le vide et se suspendit à ses cheveux. Ses pieds frôlèrent l’eau quelques secondes, puis qu’il remonta en flèche sur un petit promontoire de pierre. Au-dessous de lui, la structure grinça horriblement, mais ne céda pas encore, et cela lui suffit pour ne pas perdre espoir. Il fallait que cela tienne, au moins pour les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre.

Plus bas, il entendait les Thénardier s’époumoner, et rien que le son de leurs voix fit monter en lui un mépris sans nom. Il était hors de question qu’il retombe sous leur joug, plutôt mourir.

Alors il risqua un regard vers R qui, étonnamment, se battait remarquablement bien avec son arme de fortune, bien qu’il dût affronter un cheval armé d’une courte épée - et Enjolras décréta qu’il n’était plus à une étrangeté près, et que l’instant était mal choisi pour se poser des questions sur cet animal.

\- R !

L’intéressé se retourna juste à temps pour attraper au vol une mèche de cheveux et laisser le cheval en plan. Mais ce ne fut qu’une fois R en plein saut qu’Enjolras se rendit compte de son poids, et faillit tomber à son tour.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de me tuer en voulant me sauver ?!

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de vous plaindre ?

Enjolras réussit à faire atterrir R sur la goulotte, que ce dernier descendit à vive allure, ses bottes glissant sur le bois humide - mais l’onde de choc de la réception, trop forte pour que la structure ne la supporte, remonta jusqu’au coeur du barrage qui céda dans un concert atroce. Chacun hurla, ce qui ne fit qu’ajouter du brouhaha à la catastrophe ambiante, et Enjolras croisa le regard paniqué de R avant de comprendre qu’il devait le rejoindre, et vite, avant d’être séparés de manière bien trop définitif.

Il attacha une dernière fois ses cheveux à une roche sur l’une des parois et sauta sans plus de cérémonie, descendit à toute allure et se mit à courir aux côtés du voleur, qui fonçait vers l’un des tunnels.

Dans leur dos, les cris des gardes, les hennissements du cheval, les indignations des Thénardier se noyaient au milieu des craquements et des flots qui semblaient à deux doigts de les engloutir.

Ils finirent par s’engouffrer dans le tunnel, mais malheureusement pour eux, Enjolras ne comprit leur erreur qu’une seconde trop tard - ils venaient de s’engager dans une impasse, de lourdes pierres leur barraient la route.

Puis ce fut le noir. Des débris du barrage venaient de leur bloquer toute retraite, et l’eau commençaient déjà à monter.

Sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, Enjolras plongea et tenta, à l’aveuglette, de dégager quelques pierres pour leur permettre de s’enfuir d’ici - mais la roche glissait sous ses doigts, ses poumons le brûlaient, et tout était si sombre qu’il n’arrivait même pas à distinguer ses propres mains.

Il remonta à l’air libre, et déjà il avait de l’eau jusqu’à la taille, quand une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix défaitiste lui dit :

\- C’est pas la peine, ça ne sert à rien.

A ces quelques mots, la rage envahit le cœur d’Enjolras. Alors quoi, il n’allait rien faire ? Il était censé se laisser mourir passivement, sans même se battre, sans même résister, fut-il qu’il doive combattre la Nature même ?

Mais R rit doucement, comme s’il devinait l’aigreur que ressentait l’autre jeune homme en cet instant.

\- Je sais, c’est injuste. Mais vous n’arriverez à rien, alors ce n’est pas la peine de mourir de fatigue plus vite que prévu.

Il y avait tant de résignation, tant d’épuisement dans le ton de R, qu’Enjolras ne put que pousser un cri de frustration, alors que l’eau recouvrait déjà son ventre. C’était fini, avant même que cela n’ait commencé - et les regrets lui dévoraient déjà les entrailles, mais pour une fois, il devait admettre que son guide avait raison. C’était inutile d’essayer quoique ce soit.

\- Désolé de vous priver définitivement de votre argent et de votre vie paradisiaque, ne put-il s'empêcher de laisser tomber, amer et en colère de finir ses jours si bêtement, sans avoir la moindre possibilité d'agir.

Un silence de quelques secondes, puis :

\- Il n'était pas pour moi.

Enjolras se retourna brusquement vers R, et ce qu’il venait d'entendre eut l’effet d’une douche froide sur sa rage. Malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle ils étaient plongés, il arrivait à discerner les traits du jeune homme, qui fixait obstinément l'eau qui leur arrivait désormais au torse.

\- Comment ça ? laissa échapper le blond, terrifié à l'idée de comprendre.

\- J’avais besoin de cet argent pour m’enfuir d'ici avec une amie, murmura-t-il, et pour la première fois Enjolras ne trouva ni cynisme ni moquerie dans sa voix, juste une immense tristesse qui lui apparaissait douloureusement sincère. Je lui avais promis une autre vie, meilleure que celle qu’on avait jusqu’ici.

L’escroc eut un rire sans joie, et Enjolras sentit un poids s’abattre sur sa poitrine en constatant à quel point il s'était laissé duper par ce que Grantaire voulait faire croire, sans même chercher une seule seconde à voir au-delà de ce masque ironique et las.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit-il, perdant de sa superbe. Je n’en avais pas la moindre idée.

\- Comment tu aurais pu, Apollon ? rit son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules. On va mourir ici de toute façon, alors autant que quelqu'un sache.

Enjolras se mordit la lèvre et se laissa aller contre les pierres qui les retenaient prisonniers, fermant les yeux. Il les avait entraînés à leur perte par pure arrogance, et la confession de R ne rendait que plus lourde la culpabilité qui pesait désormais sur ses épaules.

Si seulement ils avaient eu un peu plus de lumière, ils auraient au moins pu chercher une issue au lieu d’attendre la mort.

… Un peu plus de lumière. Mais qu’est-ce ce qu’il pouvait être _stupide_.

Se redressant brutalement, il prit juste le temps d’exiger de Grantaire, qui avait enfin relevé les yeux vers lui :

\- Plongez sous l’eau pour trouver une échappatoire, je vais éclairer les lieux.

\- Apollon je ne veux pas te paraître trop fataliste mais…

\- Fais ce que je te dis !

L’ordre et le tutoiement avaient fusé sous l'urgence, et sans même vérifier si l’autre jeune homme l'avait écouté, Enjolras se mit à rapidement chanter, profitant des dernières bouffées d’air qu’il pouvait prendre :

 

 _Fleur aux pétales d’or_  
_Répands ta magie_  
_Inverse le te…_

 

Sa phrase mourut sous l’eau qui avait fini de monter, et Enjolras, retenant son souffle du mieux qu'il pouvait, attendit désespérément d’entrevoir un rayon d’or au milieu de ce noir qui envahissait tout.

Et soudain, une lumière éblouissante, éclairant tout jusqu'au moindre détail - jusqu'au regard ébahi de son guide, figé en plein mouvement, les mains sur des pierres plus petites.

Sans même prendre en compte les questions de R - ce n'était absolument pas le moment de répondre à un interrogatoire -, le jeune homme nagea comme il put jusqu'à lui et commença à écarter les rochers à son tour, alors que déjà ses cheveux perdaient de leur éclat. Puis un courant les emporta soudainement, alors qu’il faisait de nouveau noir.


End file.
